narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōji Seta
Sōji Seta also known as his birth name Jurōjin Uzumaki is well known Traveling-nin of the Hidden Leaf Village. A month after his birth he was chosen to be the twenty-first Jinchūriki of Nine-Tailed Demon Fox because of his chakra was able to restrain the beast to above average level. He is also a main protagonist in a Naruto: Kettō a story that takes place a thousand years after Naruto - Eigoukaiki. Background Jurōjin was born as the son of the world famous master of Fūinjutsu, Isamu Uzumaki, and Ayame Senju, a canidate for both the position as the Hokage and or a Jinchūriki. Before his birth, they had decided to name him after the god of longevity, Jurōjin, due to the doctor estimate that he will live a long time like most Uzumaki Clan members. Soon after his birth two descendants of the one Akatsuki members attacked the village in revenge of their ancestor, Jurōjin's parents were asked to help the battle. Jurōjin already knew that the adults who left were his parents even though he was just a newborn so he started crying this a caused a sudden spike in his chakra level, the two descendants felt the newborn Jurōjin large amount of chakra and teleported towards the source of the chakra. Once they reached the area they are quickly surprised that the large amount of chakra from Jurōjin, Jurōjin's parent heard a sound coming from the nursery where they just left their child so they quicklybody flickered towards the nursery. As they reached the nursery they saw the male descendant holding Jurōjin, when the male descendant see the two he states "This must be your child, such high chakra for just a newborn, he might just be a troublesome one when he grows up so I may as well kill him now" Jurōjin's father quickly gets mad and takes Jurōjin away from the descendant then uses a unknown fūinjutsu to seal the the male descendant into a sealing tag which he soon burns while Jurōjin's mother uses a unknown teleportation technique to appear behind the female descendant and decapitates her so fast and smooth that the living tissue and bone are as smooth as granite. Infant Jurōjin and his parents checkout of the hospital two weeks later when the village is almost repaired. Appearance Jurōjin is a teenager with average build and orange spiky hair tied together in ponytail with a red bandage. Unlike most shinobi Jurōjin wears a short sleeved hooded sweat shirt with fishnet under it, the sleeves and the hood are red while the torso is black. Jurōjin also wears black pants which have red patches on the knee for a unique design and to finish it off black shinobi shoes. Personality For his age Sōji is quite shrewd and high intelligent as he is able to think four moves ahead of his opponent and determines their fighting style by quickly analyzing them but he often chooses to hide it under his calm, carefree personality. Sōji is also highly respectable teenager due to his will to fight till the end for the ones closes and ability to make people around him like him even if they don't even know him. Sōji is also sometimes short- tempered making people say "that's Uzumaki blood in him". Sōji is shown to be very respectful of surroundings even going as far as punching one of his teammates on a mission because they made fun of the native people of Kumogakure due to some of them have the habit of rapping. Abilities Fire Release Fūinjutsu Taijutsu Kenjutsu Relationships Raiden Kurosaki :Main Article: Raiden Kurosaki Osamu Sarutobi :Main Article: Osamu Sarutobi Tadao Nakamura :Main Article: Tadao Nakamura Jūni Shinshō :Main Article: Jūni Shinshō Sōji hasn't really met Jūni Shinshō but he has shown to respect and look up to him due to his level of skill. Trivia Category:YaijunRinnegan Category:Characters Category:Male